


寻是惹非

by 0120Asu



Category: all辫, 龙辫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0120Asu/pseuds/0120Asu





	寻是惹非

王九龙开门的时候，屋子里一片漆黑。他蹬了鞋去摸墙上的开关，却只听到张云雷懒洋洋的一句别开灯。王九龙不知道这个祖宗又在想什么辙，但他俩只是床上伴侣、床下拿钱办事的交情，由不得他对张云雷的话提出异议。

他只能摸着黑在屋里踉跄前进，小腿磕到桌角疼得他连骂三句操。他明明记得上回来的时候茶几不在这个位置，肯定是张云雷推过来的。他想张云雷他妈的脑子有病，把茶几推到过道里，故意看他出丑，以弥补自己心理上的一些空缺。

他跌倒的时候张云雷果然笑了，一边笑还一边去拉他的手指，用指尖描摹着王九龙手心里的纹路。他说：“王九龙，这三天你都找事儿不来，你不想赚钱啦？”

王九龙说我陪女朋友呢大哥，我想赚钱也不能不要女朋友啊，你说呢？

这倒是一句大实话。

张云雷侧躺在沙发上，双腿交叠，穿着浴衣，脸上的妆还没有卸，画了一道长进肉里的眼线，只要笑起来哪怕在黑夜里都会勾人。王九龙首当其冲去亲吻，单枪匹马一勇当先，硬生生把张云雷按进沙发垫里。王九龙说要不这样吧，今天你给我一天的钱就行，我给你三天的份儿。嘴上说着，手已经顺着浴衣下摆往里摸，直摸到张云雷的腿。

“你刮毛了？”王九龙说。

张云雷“嗯”了一声：“没办法，工作需要啊。”

王九龙却笑了：“什么工作啊？上回我说你腿毛长，这次你就刮了，张云雷，你是不是喜欢我啊？”

王九龙属实嘴上没拉链，只知道往外突突说话，哪怕有些话不合时宜惹人尴尬，也只要咧开嘴露出大白牙，一副大狗狗模样说句错了，张云雷就不会怪他。他有时候觉着张云雷脾气差，差到一点小事都能记到隔年开春，有时候又觉得张云雷什么都不在意，只顾着拼命赚钱，还有拼命做爱。

他眼里的张云雷只有两件事，工作和上床。前一件上层建筑，后一件解决温饱，缺一不可。张云雷赚的钱，有百分之一会进到王九龙的口袋，上床也有十分之一的几率是待在王九龙身边，四舍五入他俩是密不可分的。因此张云雷为了他刮毛，又有什么不妥？

可张云雷说过的唯一一句喜欢是”我喜欢你的大兄弟“，这是一句敷衍，但是很合时宜，王九龙也很受用，委实不为了喜欢，只为了那个“大”字儿。

王九龙确实很大，大到张云雷需要做出吞咽的动作才能完全包容。他单腿支在沙发上，挺着胯把阴茎送进张云雷口中，龟头反复抽出来抵着张云雷的嘴唇，在他做出追寻的动作时才猛得插入。几番折腾下来张云雷的嘴唇上全是唾液和前列腺液，粘糊糊的混杂在一起，又被王九龙亲吻进彼此的口腔。

张云雷已经给自己做过润滑了，穴口濡湿得快要滴水。王九龙说你可真他妈的天赋异禀，我女朋友水都没你多。说着龟头已经蹭在穴口上，把肠液一直蹭到会阴。

张云雷被他这句话说得眼红，他努力抬起腿往下压，想把阴茎吃进身体里。王九龙却故意按着他的腰摇晃，让穴口嘬吮龟头又强行离开，如此反复，隔靴搔痒。

避孕套被弄得滑溜，只要一点外力借助，就能一杆入洞，可王九龙偏偏不这么干。他伸手揪起张云雷的乳头，用两根手指把它折磨得红肿，刚巧借着点钻进来的月光注意到他身上的痕迹，大面积的红痕和凸起。

王九龙忽然直起腰开了灯。

“别开灯！”

张云雷想坐起来，却被王九龙压着肩膀进入。敞开在客厅灯光下的小穴紧张得收缩，龟头却毫不留情的往里凿开，一直到睾丸碰撞臀肉，啪啪两声作响。张云雷仰着脖子发不出声音，只能被迫将一身红肿暴露在外。

“你这是怎么了？”王九龙说。

“过敏了。”

过了敏的张云雷看起来有点可怜，但更可怜的是臀肉间催促的小洞。王九龙抬高他的腿，强迫他把一身狼狈和最隐秘的部位摊开来，用男人的生殖器官反复贯穿，抽插间带出几股黏液来。张云雷又爽又难受，嘴里想骂人，张口却只有嗯嗯啊啊，声音大得整间屋子里都是回音。

王九龙要给他三天的份，就从这种高难度姿势开始。一轮下去张云雷几乎就没了力气，只能瘫软着腰用胳膊肘向前爬，头一回不顾精液蹭到布艺沙发上。王九龙按住他的腰阻止张云雷逃跑，一手分开他一侧臀瓣，眼看着那个小洞收缩间吐出白沫来。这是刚才操他翻搅出的润滑剂，此刻却伪装成王九龙的精液，一点点顺着会阴往下滑。

王九龙突然把安全套摘了，对着张云雷的屁股打起飞机。

柱身上沾了润滑剂，没几下就发出咕叽咕叽的声音。张云雷回头一看，王九龙正握着赤身裸体的小哥们往自己屁股里顶。他急忙伸手推他小腹，蜷缩起双腿来抵挡：“套呢？”

王九龙伸手把剩下的套全扔进垃圾桶里：“没了。”

“你他妈有病啊，没套做什么爱啊？”张云雷撑起身体，跌撞着往沙发下走，没走两步就被手长腿长的大男孩儿禁锢住腰，三两下打横抱起来。张云雷说你往哪儿去啊，王九龙光着脚啪嗒啪嗒直跑卧室，阴茎晃来晃去反复打在张云雷腰上。

身体陷进柔软的被窝，他的双腿却还耷拉在地板上。王九龙强迫他站直，腰被一双大手掌控住，张云雷就只能撅着屁股将近对折，好让王九龙操个痛快。他把脸埋进被窝几乎要窒息，也没有闲工夫再去管避孕套的问题，那根罪孽深重的东西进入到他体内时，他控制不住发出闷闷的哀叫。

张云雷瘦得可以，屁股却浑圆，撅着时两个腰窝深陷，刚好容纳王九龙的手指。他就提着张云雷，把他拎得只能脚尖着地，完全无法控制自己的躯体，像是被吊在半空做爱，连呼吸都在颤抖。王九龙的东西没了管束，横冲直撞之中带了点发泄的意思。张云雷眼睛里全是眼泪，模模糊糊的往下一瞟，看见王九龙小腿上一道淤青。

这是刚才他在茶几上撞的。

他忽然觉得有点好笑，但是王九龙的攻势太猛，他来不及笑就被喉咙里的呜咽声呛到。肩膀一直颤抖，咳得声音嘶哑，眼泪刷刷掉下来，看着有点儿可怜。王九龙急忙把阴茎抽了出来，问了句怎么了？

张云雷努力翻了个身平躺，阴茎软绵绵的搭在小腹上，他伸手去摸自己的生殖器，五根手指又细又长，圈着半天才撸出一点点前列腺液来，他说：“我被你操病了。”

王九龙就问哪儿病了？

张云雷说：“我前面射不出来了，是不是全从后面出去了？”

王九龙低头一看，张云雷臀缝里一片水汪汪的。难怪刚才越操越滑。

他弯下腰去吻张云雷，小兄弟找洞钻，噗嗤一声：“我给你治病，有奖金吗？”

王九龙念书不行，读体大全仰仗优秀的体考加分，靠这行吃饭也靠这行吸引女人。张云雷每个月给王九龙一笔钱，换他每周三次的做爱频率，王九龙说我可不缺钱啊老板，我操你纯粹因为你长得好看，小爷乐意。张云雷说这是辛苦费，拿来把冈本003和治病。

王九龙就嘿嘿一乐说老板我身体好着呢。张云雷说我真怕你被我榨干了，半年后就说不出这话了。

张云雷迷迷糊糊的想起这段对话时，王九龙正在履行他第三天的义务。张云雷的小腿有些抽筋，穴口被操得像着了火。他伸手抓住王九龙的衣领，哑着嗓子说别搞了别搞了，我快不行了。

年轻人真不愧是最旺盛的年纪，每一下都重得像要拼命。龟头直来直往，屡次摩擦过肠道，最后击打在前列腺上。张云雷低头一看就能看见小腹上有个凸起，这是他被王九龙顶出来的形状，到这时候他真害怕会被操穿在床上。

王九龙却犯浑：“放心吧张老板，我兄弟上没长刀子，操不穿。”

张云雷掉了眼泪，被强迫着送上高潮，前面流出一点精液来，浑身颤抖着想给王九龙一巴掌，手心挨到他的脸时却只是轻轻的一下。

柔得那叫一个春风拂面。王九龙还以为是嘉奖，主动把脸凑上去蹭了蹭。

张云雷说：“我要是哪一天被操死了，你也拿不到我的遗产，你这个小畜生。”

王九龙凑上去叼着他的指尖：“我可不舍得你死。”

王九龙去冲凉时张云雷靠在床头抽烟，细长的烟夹在指尖，烟灰掉在手机屏幕上，他撅起嘴来吹了吹，以免挡到别人发给他的这些照片，王九龙和女友逛街的照片。有一张，王九龙和女友交换着吃一根冰棍的样子特别青春，刘海被吹起来挡了半只眼睛。

他眯着眼睛放大，又缩小，反反复复的看了三遍，十来张照片，王九龙从浴室里出来还没看完。

“你看啥呢？”

王九龙带着一身水气压上来，湿漉漉的头发蹭进张云雷的颈窝里。

张云雷把手机关了：“工作上的事儿，你别把我衣服弄湿了。”

王九龙笑起来：“张老板，我女朋友给我打电话了，我请个假，明天过来。”

“赶紧滚。”张云雷推了一把他凑过来的脑袋，烟圈吐在空气里。王九龙从衣柜里看到新衣服，惊喜了半天，附上三个直男大啵啵，捧着脸亲出声儿的那种，连说好几遍张云雷你怎么知道我想买这套衣服？我穿上帅不帅？你快看我，别看手机了。

张云雷边说帅，边把那些照片删了。

－end


End file.
